Clubhouse At The Movies - Barney's Great Adventure The Movie
Clubhouse At The Movies - Barney's Great Adventure The Movie is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Cody (Trevor Morgan), his sister Abby (Diana Rice), their best friend Marcella (Kyla Pratt), and their baby brother Fig (also known as the Pedo-Four) are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. Cody gets hit in his nuts by a basketball by accident while Abby and Marcella laugh and rub a Barney doll on his crotch. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and runs off with it. The two girls go after Cody. He then hides the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom. He quickly strips off his clothing until he is completely naked. He pretends that he is an erotic dancer. The two girls enter the bathroom big-eyed when they see a naked Cody dancing around the Barney doll. They get upset, and start swearing and screaming at him in disgust. Cody tells them to use their imagination and believe that he is fully-dressed. However, the doll comes to life and turns into Barney the purple dinosaur. Barney says hello to Abby and Marcella, and then tells them to leave the room, because things were about to get "steaming-hot." Once the two have left, Barney closes the shower curtain. He grabs Cody and starts humping him, which later turns to anal sex. That night, Cody cries himself to sleep and wishes he could escape the "sick" reality in which he feels he is trapped. A shooting stardeposits a large colorful egg in the barn which is discovered by Cody in the morning. Maniacal laughter from Cody ensues, and he then states that he could create a world void of rapists, pedophiles, homosexuals, and pornographers using his dream. Barney and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig's crying. Grandma suggests to Abby and Marcella that they go see Mrs. Goldfinch. Cody finds Barney who has just changed Fig's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Abby and Marcella take Cody and Barney to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. Cody knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. The adventure begins when Barney and the others try to recover it through a parade. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground and breaks. Barney and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. All the while, Baby Bop is looking for her yellow "blankie." B.J. and Baby Bop arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Trailer (VHS Capture) #Barney Safety Preview #Kidsongs Videos Trailer 1987 #Clubhouse At The Movies - Barney's Great Adventure The Movie DVD Menu Walkthrough #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie 1998 #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.